Scars Don't Fade
by mriss
Summary: How did Jude deal with Tommy disappearing? Why on earth did Tommy disappear? Shown in both personas and what they're doing on their path to find each other again. Can't say more wo revealing too much! complete! REVIEW!
1. Insomnia

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I don't own any songs I may put in here:D**

**AN:This is my first Instant Star fic, but if you really hate it let me know! I don't care if you flame me cuz that makes me wanna improve, but hey I LOVE being complimented :) R&R & enjoy!**

Break My Arm

The leaves fell silently and swiftly from the trees, spiraling through the wind as Jude Harrison crossed the street to G Major. It'd been one of those days where she just wanted her head phones, her microphone . . . her music and well her producer. But her producer wasn't there, he was gone. He'd just abandoned her. He hadn't been there to see her sophmore album top the record charts or see My Sweet Time hit number one on the radio. He'd just disappeared. Speed had been holding her close for all this time. He'd kept her safe as best he could, along with the rest of SME. But nothing could prepare her for what awaited her when she stepped through the doors of G Major.

* * *

"Oh my god it's so nice outside!" Jude cried as she pulled her jean jacket off, uncovering her bare shoulders in the white and black tank top reading ROCKER. Jude threw her bag and her jacket on the bright orange couch and her arms went around Speed's neck.

"Hey," He whispered in her ear, placing a gentle kiss on her forhead.

"Hey," She smiled back and pulled some hair out of her face before returning his kiss, this one on his lips.

"Alright alright, PDA, that's enough!" Darius said, a smile visible on his face although stern. "Jude you may be eighteen but PDA's are still strictly not allowed." He winked at her, knowing full well what would happen as soon as he turned around. Darius amazingly above all people knew that Jude hadn't let Tommy go. He knew how she felt and he knew why this last birthday had nearly ripped her heart out and strangly enough it really pissed him off. What the hell was Tommy thinking? Not a day ever went by that Darius didn't see Tommy in Jude's eyes, no matter how happy she was with Speed.

_**Not a day goes by that I don't think of you, after all this time you're still with me it's true**_

* * *

"So beautona, what are we recording today?" Speed and Kwest asked Jude at the same time. They both had been so sweet to her with the recording she could hardly stand it. They were getting a head start on her Junior album so that when she came back from tour it could be out sooner, that and they knew she'd die if she couldn't record for another week. It was her release.

"Mmmmm . . . let's start with Insomnia?" She asked. The words were graphic and there was language but Kwest knew Tommy and Tommy would have fell over flat dead at how good it sounded coming from her.

"Alright, boys instrumental we're starting live today." SME kicked the guitars into gear and began the acoustic while the drums waited for their cue, Jude's voice signaled him to start.

_Insomnia_

_I'm unable to sleep  
'Cause you fucker_

_I can't stop thinkin' of about you . . . You're in my head, my heart, my blood_

_I'm intoxicated_

_'Cause of you this is my DUI_

_I can't see straight, slurred words_

_Haven't slept in three days!_

_'Cause you fucker_

_I can't stop thinkin' of you!_

_It's like a damn disease_

_My life is slowly peeling away_

_I'd love my sleep back_

_My ability to stand_

_And I'd love my heart back!_

_**Jude stood up and brought her hands to the headphones on her head, singing louder with more passion as the song wore on.**_

_You fucker, THANKS_

_Oh but it's in pieces!_

_You broke my heart and slipped into my mind. . . _

_Made me believe I'd be alright_

_ANything else? You've got my heart, my love and I'm sitting in a heap!_

_All alone and cold . . ._

_Insomnia_

_(spoken) You see . . . sometimes I can't sleep . . . 'cause . . . you see (sung loudly) I'M TOO BUSY THINKIN' OF YOU_

_You fucker!_

_(cried) You broke me!_

Me faded out and then the guitars came in for a solo while Jude repeated You broke me a few more times before the song was completely finished. Kwest sat stock still, that song had more feeling this time around than it had when he'd first hear it and he could tell they'd added harder guitar riffs to make the song deeper.

"Wow Jude . . . . wow." Wallie breathed. They all stood in silence for a moment, all knowing who the song was about. Because most of her songs were about him. They all knew he'd broken her heart beyond repair, and each guy in turn was trying to pick up the pieces for her.

"Thanks guys," Jude sighed. It felt good to let that out. She felt bad that there was more swearing in her new album but she couldn't figure out a better way to let out the frusterations then through explicit lyrics. Although they weren't all that way. She was glad for that.

Sighing she pulled the headphones off, looked at Kwest and said "Kwest I'm going for a walk, page me when you guys get that run through. I need to think." Kwest nodded at her and she walked out of the building without another word. . . but one name on her mind . . . Tommy.

* * *

Furrowed brow, scrunched nose and a heartbroken look in his eyes Tom Quincy shut the radio off as he heard those familiar words, Number One on the charts Jude Harrison with My Sweet Time. Atleast he reached to shut the radio off, but as the words filled the station he couldn't bring himself to do it. She'd done it, she'd made it to number one.He couldn't believe it. Shaking his head he returned to the bathtub where his little girl sat playing with her barbies. He and Porshe had a daughter, he still couldn't believe he was a father. He just couldn't. Alissa, she was beautiful and he loved her although it'd been barely a year, but she'd taken him from Jude, from his life mostly Jude. He shook the image of the gorgeous bottle blonde bouncing around in the studio singing into her microphone. He missed her, he needed her. Part of him was missing.

As the song ended he smiled at Alissa. The whole situation that had begun the night before Jude's sophmore album released had happened so quickly and her face had been so crushed, he'd broken her heart and he could feel it. He knew that she'd be making great music for it, but that didn't matter too much at this point.

"Liss, bath's done. Come on babe." He said and held the towel up for his four year old daughter to climb into. He couldn't think of Jude right now. It hurt him, when he thougth of her it was like something was crushing him because he couldn't breathe and when someone mentioned her name well it felt like the sky was falling and he couldn't say one damn word. Liss never mentioned her favorite singer around her dad because of that, even though she didn't know why he acted that way.

"Daddy, ice cream please?" Alissa begged her father as he helped her into one of her father's old t-shirts. Looking at it Tommy realized it was one that Jude had worn while they were recording. She'd been wearing a pair of boxers that she'd bought specifically for lounging, a tank top, and when she got cold he'd taken his shirt off and thrown it to her because they'd been at the beach with friends and no one seemed to care. He smiled as Liss waddled around in it.

"Tomorrow, babe, now get into bed and I'll come check on you in a little while." He promised, kissed her on the forhead, brought the pony comforter to her chin and shut the door along with the lights going out and a pink night light flicking on. "God Jude . . . I need you." He said into the darkness of his Montana home and with that the tears began to fall.

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you, why can't I speak whenever I talk about you!**_

* * *

**AN: I wanted to bring a softer side to tommy and I wanted to show through how the guys did care about Jude and how she was trying to show that she cared but Tommy is still all she needs/wants. As for the songs I'll write them here as they appeared**

**Not a Day Goes By-Lonestar**

**Insomnia-That would be ME :D**

**Why Can't I-Liz Phair**

**Thanks for reading, more to come soon. R&R**

**-MRISS**


	2. Scars Won't Fade

**Disclaimer: I don't own laddddia dadddi da anything cept line!**

Chapter 2

Tommy shook his head. It was no use now, once she was in his head for a second she was there for good and there was no way in hell she was getting out. Atleast not before he went to sleep. With shaking hands he picked up the paper, the headline impossible to miss. JUDE HARRISON'S NEW SINGLE, INSOMNIA, OUT! How was it that the smallest things for her managed to make headlines. Her release hadn't gotten near as much press as her not showing up to sing or the fact that all of a sudden her producer had just up and disappeared. _'Insomnia huh? Good title, lyrics?' _With that last thought he flicked the internet on his computer and began downloading the song. As soon as it started he could feel his insides turning, it was about him. Tommy buried his head in his hands and let the words sink in. Why hadn't he told her? Why couldn't he have given her that simple courtesy of knowing why the hell he was abandoning her with no real reason? And he knew the answer. He just didn't have it in him to admit to it, not yet.

---------

With squeaky breaks and a smoking engine Jude's bus pulled over to the side of the road. She'd just barely gotten on the road to start her America/Canada tour for her sophmore album and drama was already ensuing. Of course she couldn't help but laugh when she saw the reason for the buses malfucntion.

"Speid!" She yelled through her laughs.

"Si' Senora!' He yelled back, hopping off the bus in nothing but a pair of jeans, showing off a slim but sexy six pack that he'd worked hard for, and wrapping his arms around Jude's waist.

"Those are mine!" She cried and flew into another round of hysterics. Her bras were dangling in the engine, half of them caught in tubes and wires that meant nothing to either of them as he caught her lips with his, her hands sliding up his chest. "Do you wanna go inside?" She asked, a hint flitting around in her voice. He nodded enthusiasticaly while she laughed and shook her head as she dragged him on the bus. She couldn't think of Tommy right now, she couldn't do it. And that's what this tour was doing. It was starting up all those emotions she'd felt on her first tour.

Taking off her jacket and tank top she revealed a black bra and wrapped her arms around Spied's neck. _'I can't think of Tommy, not Tommy no!' _She cried inside herself as she felt Spied's kisses leave her mouth and begin traveling down her neck and towards her breasts. Reaching behind her Spied unclasped her bra and pulled it away. She loved this part of Spied, he was such a horndog but he was careful and sweet. They hadn't gone all the way yet, but that was cause Sadie had called at the precisely wrong moment, killing the mood. Now, with the tour door shut to her room and everyone knowing full well what the door shut and do not disturb sign meant, they didn't have to worry. _'He's gone. Tommy you're gone! Get out of my head! Please!' _Were the thoughts screaming in her head as she traced Spied's chest before reaching his pants. Carefully she unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off and showing off his hot Spongebob Squarepants boxers.

"Those are hot," She joked. He play slapped her and she did back but was stopped by a deep passionate kiss on the lips from Spied. She never got tired of kissing this kid, but for the life of her Tommy wouldn't go the hell away and leave her alone, even though no one had the slightest clue to where he was.

"So are you," Spied said to her before repeating the gesture and removing her pants, showing off a black thong with a jeweled heart in the back. "I do so appreciate that," He said with a sweet smiling before smiling wider. She knew that he liked it and with that she leaned farther into the bed and pulled him all the way on top of her, slipping off the last of their garments, he was now fully over her, his hair hanging down and his eyes staring into hers with love and adoration. He knew she loved Tommy but he still loved Jude, for reasons he couldn't explain she was the only one he wanted. That's why he understood how she felt about Tommy, because that's how he felt about her. Leaning down he gave her yet another passionate kiss before sliding into her. Her nails dug gently into his back as she accepted him. "Jude. . ." He slowly said as they picked up a steady rhythm with each other, her hips rising with each thrust.

"Hmm?" She asked, concentrating on the task at hand. That's what this was for her, an extremely feel-good-task. She felt she had to do it because with her orgasm on it's way Tommy was being pushed out of the way. She could feel Spied throbbing harder and with her hands and hips made them go faster and faster until she knew Spied was almost there. She felt the liquid flow from him into her and they both collapsed in a silmultaneous orgasm.

"Wow," Was all he could say. Jude smiled at him and pulled him into a loving hug.

"Thank you," She whispered in his ear before nibbling it gently and giving him an affectionate kiss.

"For what?" He asked, lying down next to her and pulling the blanket over them both and placing his arm around her waist, pulling her very close.

"For everything, for being so sweet and just, everything." She said, kissed him again, and snuggled into the crook of his neck. With sleep over coming her and knowing she narrowly escaped Spied saying I Love You she fell asleep, just as Tom Quincy slipped once again into her already troubled mind, for in the depths of her heart she could feel, this was going to turn out to have been a very big mistake.

----

"Tiffany, you're not pregnant huh?" Tommy said nonchalantly to one of the girls he'd hired to "cheer him up." He'd been seeing her since about the time he got there, they weren't serious persay, atleast he wasn't. He was just trying to get his mind on anything but an eighteen year old blonde that was going on tour right now.

"No, babe, doctor took care of it." She said, sliding one hand down his shirt.

"Took care of it? Excuse me?" He said, jumping up and pulling away.

"I mean he told me I'm not, no abortion I swear." She replied, nodding towards the negative test on the table. Tommy sighed with relief, abortion was one thing he was against with his whole heart. The other thing he had in his heart was Jude Harrison. But no one knew that here. No one. He was alone.

Tiffany reached over and unbuttoned Tommy's jeans, pushing him down she straddled him. Kissing him slowly she pushed his pants down and let her tongue slide into his mouth, nudging his. He returned the action and within seconds he was on top of her, thrusting Jude Harrison out of his mind and as far as she would go. But not before moaning into Tiffany's ear.

"Jude . . ."

------

**AN:I hope no one was offended by the sexuality in this chapter, that's why I rated it M. I think I just needed to show how Tommy & Jude felt about sex with someone other than each other because they haven't experianced it together. Jude feels it a task and Tommy does it hoping he'll forget her. The more Reviews the faster that chaps come:D So review!**

**M**


	3. Back to Broken Reality

**Disclaimer: yaya anotha chapta! i own nada at the moment cept ne character you don't recognize:) k? k R&R :)**

Chapter 3

It was five in the morning as Jude Harrison slipped quietly and swiftly out of her boyfriends arms, taking a small fleece blanket to cover herself. Staring at Speed Jude had to wonder what was next, she'd let him have her virginity and yet the only thing on her mind was STILL Tommy, it was incredibly irritating and depressing. With a sigh she turned and went to the bathroom and locked the door. Without hesitation she dropped the blanket and put her left foot on the lid of the toilet, revealing her inner thight. She was amazed that Speed hadn't seen it the night before but then again he had had other things on his mind. Jude took one slender finger and ran it from where her thigh connected to her pelvis and down towards about four inches above her knee...the scar was pure white, it had bled so much and it had taken a good bit of bandaging to heal, but it was her proof that she'd nearly died and survived physically and emotionally. To her it was proof she was strong, and it was her tattoo as well. Her tattoo proving she wouldn't ever forget Tommy, because that scar would never fade.

* * *

Tommy stared down at Tiffany below him and brushed a strand away from her face. He'd ended up falling asleep with her on top of him on the couch, apparantly the floor was where she found sleep last nite. Tommy lay on his back and stared at the ceiling he'd become so familiar with. His nightly fuck asleep wherever they'd fallen. Him with his body bare for the world to see, and jude's name tattooed in red and black across his chest, a black and white rose printed neatly as an underline beneath the name.Every girl he'd slept with had seen it and every girl had known immediatly not to ask because he showed no mercy towards it. If they mentioned her name, they would not get lucky...at all. He sighed and stood up, putting on his boxers and ruffling his hair he went to start up a morning bath for Alissa and left Tiffany asleep. She was of no concern to him, just someone to take the pain of losing Jude away for a little while. The only problem was the pain always returned and the scars, never fading, stayed exactly the same.

* * *

Jude let the shower water run for a long time as she stared at the seven inch long atleast one inch deep scar on her left thigh. She had a hard time tearing her eyes from it and the tiny T tattooed right where the scar started at the top of her thigh. With tears falling down her cheeks she began humming insomnia while she stepped into the shower, letting the scalding water scorch her body. Physical injury wasn't her bag but for some reason this and that scar kept her going. Jude breathed a sigh of relief and began washing herself. This was just another day on the endless list of days since Tommy had left. For some reason she was trying to find a reason why she wanted this tour. But Jude knew it was simply a temporary escape from the reality of home where there was no tommy...at all...not anymore. And Jude knew that everyone saw it. With a choked sob she let herself begin to bawl silently in the solace of her shower. For this was the only time of her day when she could be weak.For when she stepped out of this bathroom she had to become Jude Harrison Mega Rockstar. And she would...because she always did.

* * *

**Sorry so short, I hopeyou guyz enjoyed! I love writing haha so REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME AND LET ME KNOW WHATCHA THINK OF IT! MUAH more to come soon!**

**love always and foreva! mrisS**


	4. YesI Really Do

**Disclaimer: I own the storyline and any characters you don't recognize. I don't own the song Yes I Do it's by Rascal Flatts :D However in this story the song Yes I Do is just in slow acoustic instead of the original song :)**

Yes...I really do

Tommy stood silently to the side of the stage. There she was. Singing her heart out. Tommy felt tears brimming in his eyes as he watched the blonde sing alone, her guitar and her. This wasn't part of the show, he knew, he could tell. She had something to say. From the looks of each person near him, that couldn't recognize him, he noticed they were wary. She'd done this at each show. She was looking for him in her own way.

Taking her pic she began strumming on the guitar, humming bars he hadn' t known he knew Tommy stared straight at Jude wondering if she could see him, wondering if she could feel him like he felt her.

_-Do I cry in the night  
Do I long to hold you tight  
Do I wake wanting you  
Yes...I do_

_  
Do I recall everyday  
How you took my breath away  
Do I remember loving you  
Yes I do  
Yes I do dream of all we had together  
Guess it's true we lost it al forever  
Do I pray anyway  
Yes I do (2x)_

_Yes I do  
Do I pray  
Yes I do dream of all we had together  
Yes I do-And yes I do...-_

Jude finished singing, tears falling down her cheeks.Tommy began clapping without realizing it, his cover unknown to all who would care? Jude's ears perked up at the sound of the familiar clap that she was hearing. Everyone else, as per usual, was in awe at her song, With tears filling her eyes once again Jude scanned the audience searching for the lone clapper before her eyes rested on a hooded figure. The hands the only thing visible and Jude knew whose hands those were. Her heart began to wrench out. Why was he here? HE was HERE! She was excited and terrified at the same time. Jumping up she bowed, raised her hand and screamed a thank you to the audience in front of her before dashing off stage. He was here...

* * *

Tommy stood stalk still after she ran off stage, the audience erupting in extreme applause for the rockstar. Tommy knew what she was doing, he knew she's seen him. How could he be so foolish? He couldn't do this to her now, he couldnt' explain what had possessed him to disappear...not yet. Looking around him he searched for a way out any way out. That song had hit him hard, Jude had always recognized that they were in love...why had he been too afraid to do anything about it? Was it the jail sentence waiting for him or just the fear of getting so close and then losing her? He couldn't pinpoint it but he was sure it was the second one.  
With exasperation he pulled his hood tighter over his eyes and searched around, pushing people out of the crowd...pushing out of the stadium. Jude couldn't see him, he wasn't ready to lose her again. He just wasn't ready for it yet. But it was too late as he reached the exit.  
"TOMMY!" Jude cried, tears visible in her voice. He cringed realizing what was going to happen. She was going to run into his arms, into his life and that would be the end. He wouldn't be able to forget her again...ever.  
"Excuse me?" He asked, deepening his voice as she grabbed his arm and twisted him around.  
"Don't lie to me asshole," She seethed, ripping his hood off her hand flew to her mouth. Tommy looked up into Jude's eyes for the first time in months and without a second thought leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Jude accepted the kiss, putting her hand on his face and leaning in closer before ripping her face away. Her face was a mixture of anger and excitement. She'd found him. ... she'd found him...in Montana no less. Realizing again why she was right where she was she swung her hand back and backhanded him. His face contorted with confusion and hurt.  
"what the..." He started but she stopped him.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!" She cried, tears were starting to form. "Why'd you leave me? Why why why why!" She was crying too hard to say anything as she hit his chest with each resounding why, everyone mesmerized by the sight that was Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy.  
"Jude..." He started but she slapped him again before fainting into his arms. Jude was in his arms again, for now atleast. Sighing he picked her up and carried her backstage, terrified of the people that awaited him.

* * *


	5. There's Us

Chapter 5

Spiederman ran forward, wrapping his arms protectivly around Jude's limp body and pulled her from Tommy, her legs falling, her upper body weight being supported by her boyfriend. SME members, all three, had extreme reservations about Tom Quincy...especially since he was back, who knew what damage he could cause if he left Jude again. Now that she had seen him.

"Jude?" Speid kissed her forhead and brushed the hair from her face before Wally grabbed her feet, laying her down on the couch near them Spied sat next to her. No one was paying much attention to Tommy, giving him the want and need to back out of the room and make Jude think she'd just imagined it all. But he had to recap, he'd already screwed with her head for two years, could he really leave her again? Tommy rubbed his forhead...after that kiss...there was no way he could deal with that. No way.

"Call an ambulance," Tommy said loudly, hoping that Jude was ok. He'd made her pass out, he'd kissed her so good she passed out? Tommy shook his head, flipped open his cell phone and began dailing 911 before Spied knocked the phone out of his hand and his fist connected with Tommy's jaw.

"What the hell are you doing here man?" Spied yelled. "What the fuck did you do to her this time!" Spied was yelling and a crowd of techies was beginning to form around the two. Tommy simply stood there, his hands in his pockets, staring at the now two piece cell phone that had flown near Jude. "Jude's been through so much shit because of you and you have the goll to come to her concert here! What the hell is wrong with you?" Spied couldn't control himself at that mment, all he wanted was to kill Tommy. Kill Tommy a hundred times for each tear Jude cried.

"I'm...fucked," Tommy said and turned on his heel, preparing to walk away before he felt someone grab his shoulder. An infuriated Spiederman was seething, but he waas in control of himself too.

"No, you're not leaving her again...not again Tommy, she needs you." Spied said before clenching his teeth and walking away, he placed a goodbye kiss on Jude's lips and went to sleep on the bus. The other two band members following right as Jude was coming to.

* * *

Jude sat up instantly, her hair flying everywhere, it was silent, everyone had begun scurrying around to clean up after the show and everyone in the audience was blocked out to anything going on backstage, although they had seen the scene between Tommy and herself, the press was going to be hot with pictures of that kiss. Jude put her hands over her eyes and sighed, huffing back tears as Tommy came into view and sat down next to her.

"Jude I..." She cut him off, sucking back in her hiccups and tears. She had to be strong. Tom Quincy wasn't going to just get off by kissing her senseless and then leaving, not anymore. Standing up she looked at him in the eye before grabbing his hand and dragging him to her dressing room.

"You're an asshole Tommy, a straight up class A asshole." She began. He nodded at her before leaning against the wall. "But there's some things I need to show you." She said quietly. "First," Jude locked the dressing room down and took off her pants, revealing black boyshorts with pink writing. Taking Tommy's hand she placed it on the T tattoo, he stared at it, his eyes widening. He wasn't getting action, he was getting a taste of what he'd done to Jude. "Do you know what that is Tommy?" She asked sternly as his finger traced the scar up and down, tears forming in his eyes.

"No...Jude you didn't..." He pulled his hand away and she pulled her jeans up.

"That's the first thing, a cut I did when I figured you weren't coming back. "She zipped up her jeans and buttoned them and reached into a drawer in her dresser before looking at him. "Not both of us had an easy way to deal with something that hurt Tommy, that was mine." She said simply before handing the journal she'd pulled out. "Every damn song in that journal is about you, I tried so..." She choked, "So...hard to let you go, kick you out of my heart and mind...but you wouldn't go away." Moving closer she looked at the page he was reading.

_Each tear I've cried_

_Each smile I've faked_

_Each thing I've said_

_Is to make you go away_

_But each time I think you've gone, you reappear_

_My heart rips out_

_Because there are only two people in the world that do that to each other_

_You & Me_

* * *

Tommy reached the end of the first verse before snapping the book shut, this was not the place to read this. He stared into the eyes of Jude...his Jude. She had a cut on her leg with a T, she was his in a way no one would ever understand. He could see in her eyes she'd done almost everything under the sun to forget him. She'd tried drinking and sex and music...but he was there. With her every step of the way. In one way it was a blessing, in the other it was a horrendous curse that he'd lay upon her, expecting her to understand. Tommy knew it was too much for a seventeen year old to take. Now she was eighteen...now he could have her. But would she want him after all this?

"Jude listen I..." He put his hand on her cheek, his thumb ran across her lips before he crashed theirs together for five seconds before pulling away. "I never wanted to leave...Porsche...she um finally let me know we had achild, she didn't couldn't take care of her, something happened...I have a daughter and I love her...I ummI couldn't tell you. I had to leave you babe." He whispered the last part. Tears were falling down his cheeks, "I never wanted to leave you Jude...baby I need you so much you don't even know." He choked out before pulling him as close as he could, she didn't resist but she didn't give back either, she was stock still. Jude had no idea what to say at that moment when her own tears were flowing down her cheeks, mixing with Tommy's...Tommy...he was back in her arms again.

"Tommy..." She sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "God dammit Tommy I don't know to say...I hate you so much...but I love you too...don't ever leave me again ok?" She begged, her tears falling against his neck. Kissing her neck gently Tommy nodded into her shoulder, his hands around her waist.

"Never again..." He inhaled her scent. She hated him, but she'd always love him, that was a comfort he couldn't even begin to describe. Now he had to figure out what to say to Porsche and Jude about his daughter. About what was going to happen now. He'd lost Jude for a year already, he was not about to lose her again. There was no way he'd live through that again. No matter if they had contact or whatever, he couldn't take not having her again. "I love you Jude..." He whispered into her ear before keeping an arm around her shoulder and walking her out to his car. Telling the tour bus they were going to dinner. With the understanding that she had to be back by eight the next morning Tommy climbed into the car and took off. He had no idea where they were gonna go, but they were together. For however long they were together.

"I hate you...I love you..." She choked before laying her head in his lap as he drove.

* * *

**AN: Sorry so short :) But I'll get on it soon! haha**

**-Mriss**


	6. You & Me

Chapter 6

_Each tear I've cried . . .uh  
__Each smile I've faked. . .oh  
Each thing I've said is to make you go away  
But each time I think you've gone, you reappear  
My heart rips out  
Because they're only two people that do that to each other  
You & Me  
Uh uh. . .whisper in my ear, tell me where we'll be next year  
My heart rests with you  
My heart is in your hands  
And each time I feel I've passed your picture without caring  
I fall down and tears come out  
I'm not over you Never will be  
Because there's only one person who does that  
You to me  
Baby make it go away  
Take the pain away  
But stay the hell away from me  
Don't ever come back i don't need you anymore!  
Each tear I've cried. . . .oh  
Each smile I've faked. . .uh  
Each thing I've said is to make you go away  
But each time I think you're gone. .. you reappear  
You always reappear  
You'll never leave  
You & Me  
That's how it's always gonna be You & . .. .Me_

Jude removed the head phones and smiled through the thin glass seperating her and Tom Quincy. Her love, her life, her guy. He'd finished out her tour with his daughter, letting her have their newly found relationship sink in. Winking she admired the diamond on her left ring finger, a sign of affection, an engagement ring. A lot of other things too. Pushing some hair from her eyes she laughed as Alissa climbed on her dad's lap and pressed the red button to talk to Jude.  
"I luh you Jude!" Liss yelled into the mic, Jude smiled.  
"I love you too Liss, and as for you Mr. Quincy. . ." Jude slid off the stool and walked into the editing studio. "I love you. .." She said with a smile, kissing him on the lips. She could feel him smile against her lips as he pulled her closer until she was straddling him, her head above hers, their lips still connected, and Jude's diamond glittering.  
"What 'bout me?!" Liss cried, climbing in bewtween the two as they pulled apart. Tommy hugged his daughter and Jude, humming the tune of I could not ask for more by Edwin McCaine. An old buddy and an old song of there's. Everything in his arms right now was all he needed.  
As for Jude, the scar and tattoo on her leg remained, never to leave. Because the kind of scars she made never leave and the scars on their hearts were there too, to always remind them what they were without each other. Incomplete. Kissing Liss on the top of the head Jude cupped the little girls cheek in her hands. "I love you both very very much." Jude verfied, Tommy started singing the song and swayed slightly with his two girls. Nothing could ruin this, nothing at all.  
Everything was perfect . . .even the scars that would never fade.

the end.

**I hope you liked this story. I had major writers block on how to finish it and this one seemed just right!!!! REVIEW n' check out my other stories!  
luv Mriss**


End file.
